


Inhale Chaos, Exhale Peace

by thirteenohtwo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenohtwo/pseuds/thirteenohtwo
Summary: A quiet moment for the Might Nein to breathe.





	Inhale Chaos, Exhale Peace

Caduceus likes bridges.

Physical ones, metaphorical ones, emotional ones. Bridges are nice, they’re great. If he had to choose, to play favourites… no, it’s too difficult. Physical bridges come close, though, they’re a very tempting number one.

The creak of wood beneath each step, the rough grain against his fingertips. There’s not always water underneath them but it’s an extra delight when there is.

“I suppose I like that life is different once you reach the other end,” he says aloud.

Fjord, leaning against the railing beside him, raises an eyebrow. “Uh, okay. Wait, what?”

So accommodating, his friends are. A smile curls Caduceus’ lips and he lifts a long arm to point down towards the opposite end of the bridge. “Life is different down there.”

“You’re not technically wrong,” Fjord agrees with only a slightly confused hesitance. He leans back to peer around the tall Firbolg’s body.

Just in time to watch Jester jump up onto the bottom rung of the railing, throwing her arms up into the air and sending a mini tidal wave down the stream below her. Yasha hovers nearby, pinches the back of Jester’s cloak just in case she goes toppling over the edge.

On the opposite side, Caleb sits atop the wide railing. He watches on fondly as Beau hooks her legs and flings her torso down below the bridge level, popping back up with a hideously ugly flower to hand to Nott. The goblin snatches it away roughly, scurrying up onto the railing to tuck it into Caleb’s hair… and offers her hand to help tug Beau back up.

Smiles adorn all their faces. Worries and anxiety can’t reach them here, on this bridge, in this moment. The dense gathering of trees manage to block out reality - a pocket of tranquillity they’ve stepped into. A respite for weary souls, and their souls are so very wary as of late.

Fjord leans forward again, looks up at Caduceus and watches him enjoy the moment. Listens to the wind rustle the trees, the water trickle and flow down the stream.

“But is it gonna be better or worse down there?” he wonders. Dreams have a nasty way of turning on you quickly, he knows that better than most.

Life is full of wonder but death can carve it out real quick if you’re not careful.

A warm hand drapes over his shoulder, tugged into a warmer, softer side. Kind of awkwardly, but Caduceus doesn’t seem to notice. “Can’t be all bad if we’re together.”

No, he supposes.

Can’t be all bad. Might even be good.


End file.
